


Find Her

by tearsofghosts



Category: House of Anubis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:41:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28698597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tearsofghosts/pseuds/tearsofghosts
Summary: He's lost, he feels weak, he doesn't know what to do....After Eddie losses his osiran abilities he starts feeling sick and weak. He doesn't know what to do. So he calls the only person who would know what to do, Nina. But she's gone. A reunion is coming up can Eddie get the gang back together to save Nina?
Relationships: Amfie, Fabina - Relationship, Peddie - Relationship, jeroy - Relationship, kabian, mickber
Kudos: 2





	1. house of reunions

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on wattpad in 2017 but I decided to move it over here so enjoy.

“Ahhhhh,” Eddie screams waking up from the nightmare he had about losing his powers.   
“Eddie! Eddie! Are you ok?” His roommate says running over to Eddie who was wrestling around in his bed.   
“No,” Eddie expresses   
“Is there anything I can do?” His roommate asked with concern.   
“No,” he says to the blonde standing above him. “But I know who can,” Eddie whispers. He stands up, grabs his jacket off the hanger by the door and darts out.   
“Eddie!” His roomate shouts about to run after him, but soon realizes that nothing's going to stop Eddie. He plops back onto his bed and starts to question why he ever let Eddie room with him.   
Eddie runs down the stairs of the apartment and hops on his motorcycle and rides off.   
Ever since Eddie lost his powers to the touch stone he hasn't been himself. He feels lost and alone especially since Patricia left him. After finding out he was the osirian he put his whole heart in it, when he lost those powers he thought there was no need for him any more. When he and Patricia broke up Eddie went back home to America and is now going to college. He still has no idea what he's going to do with his life, but his father, Mr. Sweet, thought going to college would be a good idea. That's when he met Alex his current roommate. They hit it off real quick and became good friends, but now they're not because Eddie is always freaking out. Alex wants to kick him out, but he knows he has nowhere else to go.   
Eddie road all the way from La to Seattle on his little black motorcycle. He gets to the front door of this little white yellow house and rings the doorbell. A huge man with the biceps of a god opens the door. “Hello,” Eddie says a little intimated. “Does Nina Martin live here?”  
“Yes,” the man says in a low scratchy voice.  
“May I see her?” Eddie asks getting impatient.   
“No.”  
“Ok, why?” Eddie asks confused on who this man was.   
“She's not here.”  
“Ok who are you?” Eddie cracked in anger.  
“I'm her husband,” the man said standing his ground. Eddie was shocked. He thought Nina would never get married, Eddie knew that Nina would never want anyone else to get hurt. Her being the chosen one is risky. “Who are you?” The man ask scanning Eddie's body which was scrawny compared to Nina’s husband.   
“I'm an old friend, now where is she?” Eddie growls.   
“She's out with her uncle.”  
Eddie eyes the inside of the house there were pictures of Nina and her husband on the beach and pictures of Nina and Amber all laying on the mantel behind them. There were also pictures of Nina and the guy in uniform. Apparently Nina’s husband was or is in the Marines. This surprised Eddie because he always saw her with Fabian or another scrawny little nerd. He never saw Nina with a military man. “When will she be back?” Eddie asked.   
“I don't know it was all suden. Apparently something happened to her aunt and her uncle came to take her. She didn't even say goodbye all she did was leave a note explaining what happened,” the man said, his intimidation started to wear off.   
This was all too familiar to Eddie. He became worried. “Wha- what was the uncle's name?” Eddie asks hoping that he wasn't back.   
“Rene? I think. It's weird cause I've met all the family Nina had and I've never heard of an aunt,” the guy finished. Eddie’s stomach dropped and questions raised in his mind. How can he be back? Why does he need Nina? What is he going to do to her? Eddie starts to feel faint. He drops to the floor. “Hey man are you ok?” Nina’s husband shouts. He scoops Eddie up and lays him on the bed inside the front room. He runs to get a wet cloth and places it on Eddie's head. Eddie slowly wakes up. He scans the room unsure of where he was. He saw the pictures of Nina and her husband and a picture of the Anubis gang and slowly gained recollection of situation. “Dude are you alright?” The man asks slowly. “Is Nina alright?” the man asks getting anxious.  
“I hope,” Eddie mumbles. “Yeah, she’s fine,” Eddie falsely assures Nina’s husband. He just didn’t want the man to worry who knows what Nina’s marine husband could do. “I should be going,” Eddie says slowly standing up.   
“Wait,” the man says when Eddie gets about halfway to the door. “Is there a message you would like me to give her when she comes back?” The man asks having no idea the danger his wife is really in.   
“Uh yeah,” Eddie plays along, “just let her know Eddie came by,” and with that Eddie walked out the door. Eddie was unsure how he would find an excuse for his dad to let him come to England then he saw the white flyer hanging out of the back compartment of his motorcycle. The flyer read in bold letters House of Anubis Reunion. Eddie plucked the paper out of the compartment and started to read it. ‘2013 Anubis graduates are welcomed back for a week long reunion celebrating the reopening of Anubis house’. Apparently there was a fire at the house that took out the kitchen and the living room, but luckily no one was hurt. “This is perfect,” Eddie mumbles riding off. “Hey dad,” Eddie called his father as soon as he got to the nearest airport.   
“Yes Edison, hello,” Mr. Sweet answered surprised, Eddie doesn’t call to often any more.   
“I’ve decided I want to go to the Anubis reunion thing,” Eddie said to his father. He thought he should let Sweetie know since Eddie will be using his credit card.   
“Oh that’s great,” Mr. Sweet jumps for joy. He cleared his throat. “What made you change your mind?”   
“Oh nothing, I just needed something to do,” Eddie lied.   
“Oh ok, see you soon,” Mr. Sweet sings. Eddie rolls his eyes and hangs up. This is not going to be fun, he thought.   
…  
“Ahhh,” all the Anubis residents scream and hug each other for the first time in four years.   
“Awe,” Trudy comes running out of the kitchen after hearing all the commotion. “All my lovelys back again.” They have a big group hug.   
“Trudy! I’ve missed your cooking so much. All I’ve been eating is cereal and ham sandwiches,” Alfie shouts. Everyone chuckles. They all hung out in the corridor to catch up.   
“So Joy where’s Jerome?” Patricia asks.   
“Off policing somewhere,” Joy responds all heart eyes. Joy was really proud of the man Jerome has become. Jerome was one of the most well respected officers in his rank.   
“Oh well that’s cool,” Patricia said placing her hand in her coat pocket.   
“So Amber where’s Mick?” Joy asks Amber, Mick’s girlfriend.   
“Uh,” Amber’s eyes slowly met Alfies, his face saddened. She quickly turned away feeling bad about how she left things so uncomplete with Alfie. “He’s doing some football thing in American.”   
“Oh cool. I’m still surprised you two got back together,” Patricia blurted out.  
“Yeah me too, it’s one of those things that just happen you know?” Joy nods. “We just ran into each other in New York started talking about old times,” Amber explains in a calm tone. “I guess we were always meant to work out it just took some growing up on both of our parts,” Amber finishes. Tears start to form in Alfie’s eyes. He never really got over her, that’s part of the reason why Willow and he broke up. Akward silence broke out after Amber finished her story.  
“I guess you guys are the next David and Victoria Beckham,” Patricia jokes referencing to Amber's past obsession of the couple and the fact that Amber is a fashion designer and Mick is a footballer.   
“I know,” Amber responds in her cheery voice, proud of herself. The silence broke out again.   
“Well, let’s go into the kitchen grab some of Trudy’s food and talk some more,” Fabian suggests. He pushes Alfie forward guiding him into the dining room and also comforting him. Fabian noticed Alfie’s facial expressions while Amber was talking and wanted to make sure he was ok. Joy and Amber entered first then Alfie. Fabian and Patricia started to follow behind when they heard noises behind them.   
Eddie runs in the door panting. He had no idea where Nina’s capture was and did not want him to know that he was in England. “Eddie?” Fabian asks walking over to the blonde man who had his hands on his knees and was wincing. “Eddie are you ok?”   
“What? Yeah, hey man,” Eddie stands up and pats Fabian on the back.   
“Hey, come on everyone’s in the living room,” Fabian says heading there.   
“I thought you weren’t coming,” Patricia whispers to Eddie as they walk to dining room. Patricia only came because one, Joy made her and two, because she knew Eddie wasn’t going to be there. She still felt bad about how she dealt with things  
“Always a pleasure to see you too, yacker,” Eddie scoffs trying to brush off the pain of seeing her again.   
“And then Amber dropped the key-” Joy was finishing up a story when Eddie walked in.   
“Eddie!” Joy called out. “I thought you weren’t coming,” Joy hugged him.   
“Yeah well, plans change and here we are,” he smiles scanning the room and looking out the windows. He was very uneasy. “Uh is KT here?” Eddie asks needing to tell someone about Nina. Any other time he would tell Patricia, but he was still hurt after what she did to him. And Eddie knows how Fabian feels about Nina telling him that she’s married and has been kidnapped was not an option.   
“Uh she’s still at the college, she had some stuff she needed to catch up on,” Fabian explains. Fabian and KT ended up going to the same college and became even better friends doing so.   
“Oh ok,” Eddie voices. He needed to tell somebody, now before it’s too late. “Fabian,” Eddie pauses then breathes deeply unsure if he wants to say the next name, “and Patricia can I speak to you in private for a moment?” Eddie asks. They look at each other confused then slowly stand up and follow Eddie to his old room.   
“Well that’s rude,” Amber comments.   
…   
“Eddie what’s going on?” Patricia snarls once they got into the room.   
“He took her,” Eddie repeats sitting on his old bed shaking his head. He was having another one of his break downs. Fabian and Patricia look at each other with concern.   
“Who took who Eddie?” Fabian asks calming sitting next to his friend.   
“I was supposed to protect her and I failed,” Eddie mumbled shaking.  
“Is this about Nina?” Patricia asks sitting down on the other side of Eddie.   
“I failed, I failed, I failed,” Eddie repeated rocking back and forth.  
“Eddie!” Both Patricia and Fabian shouted before Eddie blacked out.   
…   
“You’re crazy!” Nina yell to her capture.   
“Shut up!” the man shouts back.   
“You didn’t become a god the first time around! What makes you think it’ll work this time!” Nina shouts with her hands tied behind her back.   
“Because I have you, chosen one,” Rufus turns towards Nina and smiles his villainous smile.   
…  
“Ahh,” Eddie jumps up screaming.   
“Eddie are you ok?” Fabian expresses his concern.   
“Fabian, I’m sorry,” Eddie looks down at his shoes.   
“Would you like to tell us what’s going on?” Patricia asks getting impatient.   
“He took her.”   
“Eddie could you start making sense?” Patricia demands.   
“He took Nina.”   
Fabian’s eye’s widened that was the first time he heard her name in a long time. “Who? Who took her?” Fabian asks rapidly.   
“Rufus.” Eddie turns to Fabian.   
“Eddie, Rufus is dead,” Patricia moves her hands around to further express her annoyance.   
“He’s alive! He has to be!” Eddie shouts madly.   
“Eddie what makes you think he’s alive?” Fabian asks calming seeing that Eddie wasn’t in the best mental state.   
“I went to her house,” Eddie starts. “And her-” Eddie stops not ready to tell Fabian about Nina’s significant other. “Friend told me that she was with her uncle, but I knew that couldn’t have been true because Nina doesn’t have any family other than her Gran. Then I asked for the name of this uncle and he said Rene.” Patricia and Fabian looked at each other with fear in their eyes. Rufus Zeno was back.   
Something was bothering Fabian that shouldn’t be because it’s not as important, but he still had to ask. “He?”   
Eddie signed. “Yeah, I’m sorry man, but she married some marine guy.”  
Fabian's heart sank the only girl who ever had his heart, that he could never get over, got married. Fabian didn’t say anything. He just sat there and wondered how this could have been.   
“Are you ok?” Eddie asks worried about his friend.   
But before Fabian could answer Patricia chimed in, “who cares! How are we going to save Nina?”   
“Patricia's right!” Fabian states. “We need to save Nina!”


	2. house of nightmares

“Rufus, what makes you think having me will help you get into the afterlife?” Nina growls.  
“There is so much you don’t know chosen one,” Rufus smiles his evil smile. “You were only half right,”   
Nina’s eyebrows creased, “What are you talking about?”   
“Something does happen when the chosen one and osirian are together, but it’s not all bad.”   
“What are you talking about?” Nina was confused. In all the books that she got from Frobishers secret study said that terrible things would happen if the chosen one and osirian were together.   
“No, no, no, that’s enough information for you for now,” Rufus sings.   
…  
It was about time for everyone to go to bed after a long night of catching up. Amber was heading up stairs with a glass of milk in her hand when she saw Alfie heading to his room. “Hey Alfie,” Amber called.   
“Yeah,” Alfie stopped in his tracks.   
“It was really great seeing you again,” Amber smiles a warm smile.   
“Yeah, it was,” Alfie smiled hoping that this means that there might be hope for amfie after all.  
“Can we talk, tomorrow?” Amber asks.   
“Yeah, of course, we have a lot to discuss,” Alfie looks down.   
“Yeah, we do,” Amber lets out a small giggle. “Goodnight,” she smiled before heading up the stairs.   
“Night, Ams,” Alfie smiled and walked to his room.   
…  
“You won’t make it,” Eddie starts shifting in his bed hearing these words. “You don’t have the power. I’m stronger than you. You can’t save her. You’re going to fail.”.   
“Eddie! Help!” Eddie sees Nina tied up in a chair defenseless. Eddie slowly walked towards her. He puts his hand out to touch her, but then she disappears and Rufus appears in front of him.   
“You don’t have the power. You can’t save her. You are nothing!” The voice shouts.   
Eddie was back in his bed rustling around. “I’m nothing, I’m nothing, I’m nothing,” Eddie mummers. “NO!” Eddie screeches and wakes the whole house.   
“Eddie, Eddie, Eddie, what’s wrong!?” Fabian jumps out of bed and runs over to Eddie who was shaking uncontrollably.  
Everyone comes running in. “Eddie, what’s wrong?” They all ask.   
“I... I just had a bad dream,” Eddie stutters.   
“Are you sure?” Joy asked. Eddie nods unsure.   
“Ok, well I’m here if you need anything,” Trudy says with her hand on Eddie’s shoulder comforting him. “Fabian watch him,” Turdy says before walking out the door to her bed. Fabian nods.   
“Are you sure you ok?” Amber asks. “It could be Osirian related,” Amber whispers Eddie's former title.   
“It’s not, I’m not,” Eddie stops and takes a deep breath. “I’m not the Osirian anymore.”  
“What? Geesh you leave for one year and everything changes,” Amber announces.   
“Amber!” Joy scolds her.   
“What?” she responds acting innocent.  
“Come on let's go back to bed,” Joy says taking Amber’s arm. “You coming Patricia?”   
“I’m be up there in a minute,” Patricia calls to them.   
“Dude, is everything alright?” Alfie asks knowing something’s up.   
“No, but I can’t tell you right now,” Eddie responds to Alfie.   
“Alright well, let me know when you can and take care,” Alfie says before leaving.   
All that was left was Fabian, Eddie and Patricia. They stood there in silence for a few moments. “You can go to bed Patricia I got it covered,” Fabian assures.  
“No, I’m not going anywhere,” she puts her foot down.   
“Yacker, I’m fine,” Eddie smiles. Knowing that she cared was all he needed.   
“As long as you’re sure?” She replied with her hand on her hip.  
“I’m sure, go to bed.”   
“Alright, weasel,” Patricia smiles. “Fabian, you watch him.” Fabian salutes her then she exits.   
“Are you sure you’re ok?” Fabian asks one more time before going back to bed.   
“Yeah, one hundred percent,” Eddie smiles laying back down.   
…  
It was early the next morning when Eddie wakes up. He packs up a few things quietly to make sure he doesn’t wake up Fabian. He had to get out of there. He felt bad about leaving Nina, but he already failed her once what’s one more time. And he couldn’t take being near Patricia, she broke his heart and the moment they had last night made the pain a lot worse. She rejected him.   
A year after the graduated Eddie and Patricia were vacationing in Spain. Eddie thought it would be the perfect time to pop the question so, he did. Patricia said no to the proposal and Eddie was heart broken. Patricia said it was because they were young, but Eddie knew. Eddie knew that she never wanted to get married. So, he left. He got really good at leaving over the years.   
Eddie didn’t know where he was going to go, but he had to get out of there. He headed for the door, however he forgot one thing. Squeeak! The door always squeaks super loud every time someone opens it. “Eddie?” Fabian shakes himself awake. He notices the suitcase in Eddie’s hand. “Eddie?” he asks a bit more aggressive.   
“Morning,” Eddie faked a smile.   
“What are you doing?” Fabian asks slowly getting up.  
“Going for a morning walk,” Eddie lies.  
“With a suitcase?” Fabian questioned.  
“It’s an American thing, you wouldn’t get it.”  
“Eddie,” Fabian gives Eddie a stern glare.   
“Fine. I’m leaving,” Eddie states.   
“What? You can’t!” Fabian almost shouts. “What about Nina?”   
“You and Patricia can handle,” Eddie assures Fabian.   
“No, we need you,” Fabian state firmly.   
“No you don’t,” Eddie replys ready to exit.   
“Eddie, what’s really going on?” Fabian asks sitting up fully awake now.   
“I hate this,” Eddie plops down next to Fabian on his bed.   
“Hate what?” Fabian asks slowly.   
“Not being the osirian,” Eddie throws his head down. “I feel like I can’t do anything anymore,” Eddie sighs. “How am I supposed to save Nina without my powers?” Eddie turns towards Fabian.   
“Eddie, do you think Patricia, Alfie, KT and I have special powers that helped us when we saved the world? No! We are regular people just like you. You’re not alone,” Fabian places his hand on Eddie’s shoulder assuring him that he’s there for Eddie.   
“It was rhetorical you big dork,” Eddie laughs pushing away from Fabs. Fabian laughs. “But thanks,” Eddie said in a serious tone.   
“Anytime,” Fabian nudged Eddie. “So, you’re staying?”   
“Yeah,” Eddie nods. “Now, let’s go save Nina!” Eddie jumps up ready to take on anything. Then he stops and looks around.   
“You have no idea where to begin do you?”   
“Nope.” Eddie plops back down onto Fabian’s bed making Fabian bounce up a little bit.   
…  
Alfie paces back and forth in front of Amber’s room thinking of what to say to her. He finally build up the courage to knock. Amber hops up from her pink chair where she was doing her makeup, and answers the door. “Alfie,” Amber says with a smile.   
“Did you want to talk now, or I could wait if you want to,” Alfie stutters awkwardly rubbing his neck.   
Amber giggles, “Yeah, we can talk now.”   
“My room, yeah?” Alfie asks.  
“Yeah, I’ll be down there in a minute,” Amber says closing the door. She anxiously plays with her sailboat necklace that Mick got her a few years back.   
“So, how’s Mick?” Joy teases laying on her bed. Amber jumps up forgetting that Patricia and Joy where there. They all thought it would be more fun for all of them to share one room then only one staying in the other room alone.   
“Just fine,” Amber expresses.   
“Right,” Joy mumbles. Amber grabs a pillow from her bed and throws it at Joy. “Hey!” Joy chuckles. “I was just asking.”   
“Well no one wanted you too,” Patricia jokes. “Maybe she doesn’t want to talk about it.”   
“Or is that just you?” Joy glares at Patricia. Patricia growls and rolls her eyes. “What? I just want to know what happened.”  
“We split up, that’s it,” Patricia says agitated. They’ve had this conversation a million times.   
“Ok,” Joy says defensively. “I’m going to get breakfast, anyone coming with me?” she asks standing up.   
“No, I’m meeting Alfie,” Amber says skipping out the door that Joy just opened.   
“Patricia?”   
“Yeah, I guess,” Patricia sighs rolling out of her bed.   
....   
Nina was slowly waking up untangling herself from the ball she had to sleep in. She has been sleeping on a reclining chair, that doesn’t recline, for the past week. She glances to the left to see Rufus chanting something. “Would you ever like to explain what you plan to do to me, Rufus?” Nina asks with sass.   
“Do you know where the gatehouse is?” Rufus asks without turning around.   
“No? Why?”   
“There’s an important room in that house. It’s also where your little friends woke frobisher years ago.” Rufus has been spying on Eddie and Nina for the past five years.   
Nina was shocked. “What do you mean they woke frobisher?” Nina must have missed a lot seinor year.   
“Yes, they woke him from the curse.”   
“What curse?” Nina asked intrigued.   
“You’ll have to ask them that,” Rufus smiles his conniving smile.   
“But I can’t cause I’m locked him here,” Nina answered back.   
“And who’s fault is that?” Nina rolls her eyes.   
…   
Amber anxiously knocks on Alfie’s door. “Come in!” he yells. “Hey, Ams,” Alfie turns around smiling taking in Ambers beauty.   
“Hey,” Amber smiles. She smoothes her skirt and sits on the bed opposite of Alife’s, that once belonged to Jerome. “So, I don’t really know what to say,” Amber was being honest.   
“Wow, Amber Millington not knowing what to say? That’s a first,” Alfie jokes trying to relive the tension that was building up in the room.   
“Ha, ha,” Amber fake laughs, “Very funny.” “Look I’m really sorry about how things ended senior year,” she starts. “But I heard you and Willow are together how’s she?” Amber asks remembering the girl that was once obsessed with her.  
“Uhh,” Alfie kept his head down. He couldn’t look Amber in the eyes. “We uh broke up,” he whispers.   
“Oh,” this just got a lot harder, Amber thought. “I’m really sorry,” she says with sympathy. “Is it too soon to ask why?” Amber asks hoping that it wasn’t because of her.  
You. Alfie thought in his head, but he knew he could never say that to her especially since she’s still with Mick. It just seemed that Amfie was never meant to last. “Oh, just stress of college, we couldn’t handle a relationship,” Alfie lied.   
“Oh,” Amber lets out a sigh of relief. “That makes since.” Amber looks down. Feelings of sadness start to swarm her. She wanted to be the reason that he and Willow broke up, as bad as that sounds. An awkward silence came about. Neither of them had any idea of what to say next. They both just stared uncomfortably at the ground unable to look at each other. The silence was broken by a knock on the door.   
Fabian enters feeling the tension. “We’re look at old school photo’s if you wanted to come join us.”   
“Of course,” Amber jumps up faking her smile and skips out the door.   
“You ok?” Fabian asked Alfie, who was slowly lifting himself off his bed. Alfie nods wiping the few tears that formed in his eyes. Fabian patted him on the back as they exited Alfie’s room.


	3. house of sibuna

The gang was sitting in the living room looking through old photo books, laughing and remembering old times. “Remember the time that we used the play as a way to expose Victor?” Patricia asks laughing.   
“Oh yeah, I’m still upset Jason cut my canary scene,” Amber says, adjusting herself in the seat. Everyone laughed and rolled their eyes.   
“Remember the play that Mara and I wrote senior year for Jerome?” Joy nervously rubs her neck. “That was stupid,” she looks down at the ground.   
“Where is Mara anyway?” Patricia asked.   
“I don’t know, Fabs?” Joy challenged looking at Fabian knowing that it was his fault she didn’t come.   
Fabian quickly looks up from the ground. “What? What? I know nothing about that,” Fabian answers in denial. Mara and Fabian broke up right before they started college. Fabian told her that she was to controlling and he couldn’t take it anymore although that was true it wasn’t the only reason he dumped her. He was still not over Nina, but now he figures he as to be.   
“Uh huh, sure,” Joy says in an icy tone.   
“What? We broke up. End of story,” Fabian states assertively.   
“You’re just as bad as her,” Joy points to Patricia, who was sitting next to her. Patricia scoffs.   
Amber giggles. “So, Eddie have you dated anyone since the last time we saw each other?” Amber asks Eddie, who was sitting on the arm of the chair shaking his leg.   
“Uh, no,” he rushed.   
“Is everything alright Eddie?” Joy asked worried. Fabian and Patricia looked at each other afraid that Eddie is going to burst again.  
“No. I can’t sit around her and do nothing.” Eddie gets up and runs out of the living door. Everyone stood up worried.   
“Come on! Come on!” Eddie shouts tugging on the cellar door. “Come on, Victor is gone! Why is the cellar door still locked!?” Eddie shouts shaking the doorknob as if that would open the door. His body was starting to tremble more.   
“Eddie! Eddie! Eddie!” Fabian came running out just in time to catch Eddie as he was fainting.   
….  
“So, when are we going to the gatehouse?” Nina asked calmly.   
“When it’s time,” Rufus turns around to answer.   
“What are we going to do there?” Nina asks too calm. It was clear to her the angry approach wasn’t working to get answers so, she had to try something knew.   
“Why do you need to know?” Rufus snarls.   
“I need to mentally prepare myself,” Nina smiles the fakes smile in the world.   
“No.”   
“Fine,” she plops back down into her chair. “You know they will come looking for me.”   
“Oh, sweetie, even if they did they won’t be able to save you,” Rufus says getting uncomfortably close to Nina’s face.   
“What do you mean?” Nina growls.   
“He failed you.”   
….   
Eddie wakes up in his bedroom instead of the corridor where he was before the blackout. The whole gang swarmed him as he awoke. “Eddie, are you alright?” they all ask at different times. He nods his head. “Eddie dear, this is the second time something like this has happened do you want me to call the doctor?” Trudy asked.   
Eddie’s eyes widened. “No!” he shouts. “I mean, it’s nothing. My doctor back in American already made a diagnosis, it’s some weird name that’s hard to pronounce,” he shook his head. “I’m taking medicine for it, I guess I just forgot to take it the last couple of days,” Eddie lied.   
“Ok, make sure you take your medicine then,” Trudy demanded. She walks towards the door, “Oh and Eddie, if it happens one more time I’m calling your dad.” Eddie nods. She closes the door as she exists.   
“Well that was a bunch of phooey,” Amber declared flipping her platinum blonde hair.   
Eddie scoffed sitting up. “Are you ready to tell us?” Alfie expressed. Eddie looked at Fabian and Patricia for their approval. They both nodded.   
“First, are you in?” he asks placing his hand over his right eye. Amber and Alfie look at each other smiling.   
“Sibuna,” they both said putting their hand over their eye. Joy looks at all of them, with their hands in sibuna position, like they’re crazy.   
“Joy, just do it,” Patricia finally says.   
She sighs, “fine. Sibuna.”   
Eddie explains all the things that happened with Nina and Rufus. “I know that it sounds crazy, but it’s all true,” Eddie finishes.   
“No, that can’t be true we- well you,” Joy starts then remembers that she was struck by the bolt at the time Rufus went to the underworld. “You saw, him go to the underworld.”   
“Yeah, and it’s not like you can just say see ya Anubis, I’m going back up to the real world,” Alfie added.   
“He’s back, I can feel it,” Eddie says to them.   
“How? You said it yourself you’re not the osirian anymore,” Amber boldly states. Eddie looks down at the ground. He hates being reminded of how he failed.   
“Amber!’ Fabian shouts at her.   
“Sorry, too soon?” she asked insensitively. Patricia nods in response.   
“Believe me or not it’s the truth,” Eddie states.   
“We believe you,” Joy says.   
….  
“Here,” Rufus says throwing a hamburger in Nina’s lap.   
“Hey Rufus?” Nina asks.   
“What?” he huffs.   
“If Eddie’s not the osirian anymore than who is?”   
Rufus chuckles. “Wouldn’t you like to know.”   
“I would, unless you know, you’re lying,” Nina stands up to get in his face.   
“Ugh, I’m going to hate spending eternity with you,” Rufus mumbles.   
“What?”   
….   
“None of the books have anything!” Eddie roars slamming the book on the table. They decided to try to figure out why Rufus would want Nina and what he was going to do with her and how he could possibly be back in this world.   
“Don’t worry, we’ll find something,” Patricia says walking over to Eddie and putting her hand on his shoulder.   
“Thanks yaker,” he looks at her smiling. He could get used to the being close to her again, but he knew he shouldn’t. After they find Nina everything will go back to normal which means Eddie not seeing Patricia every day.   
“Alright, I can’t find anything,” Fabian walks over to them crashing their little moment.   
“Don’t worry guys, we’ll find something,” Patricia assures them.   
“When did you become the optimist, Patricia?” Fabian jokes.   
“Well somebody has to be,” Patricia laughs.   
They soon get back to looking for information.   
…  
“I’m just saying, if we knew what we were looking for that would make this a lot easier,” Amber sighs barely touching the books she’s supposed to be looking through.  
“If you stop complaining then maybe we’ll find something,” Joy says looking through the bookshelves on the second floor of the library. The group decided to split up, three of them go to the Frobisher library and the other three stay and look through Frobishers study.   
“I just don’t understand why we got the library, Fabian’s the nerd,” Amber mutters. Joy and Alfie looked at each other and rolled their eyes.   
“Just keep looking.”   
Amber slowly pulls out the next book. “Why would anyone need to know why salt and pepper work so well together?” Amber crinkles her noses as she read the cover of the book.   
“What?” Joy asks walking over to Amber, Alfie follows.   
“Isn’t it weird how all these books are about ancient egypt and this one’s about salt and pepper?” Alfie asks looking over Joy’s shoulder.   
“You’re right, Alfie, let’s take it with us,” Joy says taking the book from Amber’s hand. She puts it on their small pile of books that they were take back to the group.   
“You’re right Alfie,” Alfie repeats in his Joy voice. “That’s not something you hear everyday,” he lets out a short laugh.   
“Awe, Alfie, you’re right a lot,” Amber says walking over to Alfie. She places her hand on his shoulder to show her empathy.   
“Thanks Ambs,” he responds patting the hand that is placed on her shoulder. Joy saw this intimate moment between them.   
“I think this is good,” Joy says slowly walking over to them. They quickly pull apart.  
“But we barely have anything,” Alfie fussed.   
“Hey, I feel good about what we found,” Joy says picking up the tiny stack of books.   
“Oh, so you have feelings now? What are you the new osirian?” Amber joked as they walked out the door.   
“Amber,” Joy says in a serious tone.   
“What?”   
“You weren’t there, it was very hard on Eddie,” Alfie said.   
“Well, I just wish someone told me,” Amber sighed.   
“Well, if you didn’t leave then that wouldn’t have been a problem,” Alfie mumbles.  
“Wow, Alfie, wow,” Amber says walking further ahead of them. Joy scolded Alfie with her eyes. He sighs.   
….   
“Hey, how’d it go?” Joy asked as she entered Eddie’s room after knocking.   
“Not good, we didn’t find anything,” Eddie sighed. He was extremely disappointed. He hates all this reading, but without his osirian visions that’s all they have to go on.   
“What about you guys?” Fabian asked.  
“Well, we didn’t get too far due to Amfie drama,” they all rolled their eyes. “But we did find a few things,” Joy hands Eddie the four or five books the found.   
Eddie smiled, “Thanks.”   
“I would read the one about salt and pepper. I don’t think it’s about salt and pepper,” Joy suggests walking to the door. Eddie looks down at the blue book that had a picture of salt and pepper dancing with the title ‘Salt and pepper, why they work well together.’ “Patricia, you coming?” Patty nods as she stands up and exits with Joy.   
Eddie opens the book and he gasps. “What is it Eddie?” Fabian asks. Eddie just points to the page. The real book was title ‘The osirian and the chosen one, meant to save the world or just themselves?’ It was all about how the osirian and chosen one can work together to save the world or they could escape it and go straight to the afterlife.


	4. house of hope

“That can’t be true right?” Eddie asked worried about the information that they just read.  
“Even if it is Rufus can’t use it to get to the underworld. He’s not the osirian anymore right?” Fabian questioned.  
“Maybe he is.” Eddie was sitting on the side of his bed while Fabian was sitting on the ground in front of him.  
Fabian shook his head. “From what I got from Sarah there can only be one. I mean that’s what she made it sound like with the chosen one. It would have to apply to the osirian to right?” Eddie shrugged.  
“But this has to be the reason Rufus has Nina right? So he must have another way or something,” they exchange questions back and forth, however nobody has a real answer. Fabian’s eyes widened when he came to a realization.  
“What if Rufus is using the both of you? What if he’s coming after you next?” Fabian asked with worry in his voice.  
Eddie shakes his head. “But I’m not the osirian anymore.”  
“He doesn’t know that.”  
Eddie started to get concerned. So, many questions and ideas ran through his head, but he knew it was pointless to ask Fabian since he was just as clueless as Eddie. “It’s more important now than ever that we find Nina,” Eddie states purposefully. Fabian assertively nods his head in agreement.  
“I’ll text the others,” Fabian says taking his phone out and texting the rest of the house about the sibuna meeting.  
…  
“Ok Mick, bye Mick, love you Mick,” Amber says trying to get her boyfriend off the video chat.  
“Come on Amber,” Mick says with a warm smile, “five more minutes,” he puts his hand out to form the number.  
“Ok fine,” Amber giggles in response. They start joking and giggling as they talk to one another. Joy and Patricia were sitting on their beds looking at each other annoyed with the blonde that was keeping them up. Finally, Joy rolled her eyes, climbed off her bed, and walked over to Ambers side of the room.  
“Hey Mick,” Joy says faking a smile.  
“Hey J-” Mick gets cut off by Joy slamming the laptop closed.  
“Rude,” Amber says tossing her hair to the back of her neck. Joy and Patricia looked at one another and shared the same irritated expression.  
“Well, it’s time for bed,” Joy declared standing over Amber.  
“What are you my mother,” Amber dramatically pushes past Joy and lands in her bed.  
“And I thought you and Alfie were trying to fix things?” Patricia asks attempting girl talk.  
She scoffs. “What no, Alfie and I are not a thing.”  
“I don’t know, I saw the way you two were looking at each other in the library,” Joy teases.  
“Ok so maybe I still have a few feelings for Alfie,” Amber admitted. Patricia and Joy gasped mockingly. “But it doesn’t matter anyway I’m still with Mick and Alfie’s with-” Amber stops or was interrupted.  
“No one,” Patricia quietly shouts.  
“And you can change the Mick thing,” Joy says.  
“Yeah, just break up with him,” Patricia suggests.  
“It’s not that easy Patricia, I’m not as cold hearted as you.”  
“Hey,” Patricia responds defensively, “I have my reasons.”  
“What? You don’t want happiness?” Amber rebuttals.  
But before Patricia as a chance to fireback Joy interrupts, “Ok one problem at a time. Amber, just break up with Mick, and Patricia I’ll deal with you later,” Joy points to her right at Patricia.  
“I can’t just break up with Mick. We’ve been through too much,” Amber sighs.  
“So have you and Alfie,” Patricia butts in.  
“Yeah, but something always seems to get in the way of Alfie and I,” Amber responds leaning back. “It’s like the universe's way of saying that we’re not meant for each other,” Amber finishes.  
“Or is it the universe’s way of saying that when it comes to love it’s not easy,” Patricia proposes. Amber smiles widely and so does Joy.  
“Maybe you’re right,” Amber pauses. “You know Patricia, You’re pretty good at this girl talk stuff,” Amber grins.  
“Maybe, but if you tell anyone that I will break you,” Patricia threatens.  
“There she is,” Joy jokes. They all laugh. “Night,” Joy says still smiling.  
“Night,” Patricia and Amber say in unison. Amber leans over to turn off her light.  
Me and Alfie, that was Amber’s final thought before she dozed off.  
…  
“Help me, Eddie!” Eddie hears a voice that sounds like Nina’s say. “Help!” Eddie was rustling around in his bed. “I believe in you,” the voice says in a soft tone. A blazing light flashes as Eddie was taken back in time.  
“Uh would you like some OJ?” Nina said.  
“Finally! Someone that speaks English,” Eddie responded. “You’re the best time I’ve heard since I’ve gotten here,” Eddie said flirtatiously. Nina blushes then poured the orange juice while making lovely eyes to Eddie.  
Next Eddie’s dream cuts to the last time they spoke to each other.  
“Come on, you have to get on the plane with me!” Eddie expressed with energy. They were at the airport right before Eddie would go off to his senior year at Anubis.  
“Eddie, you know I can’t,” Nina said looking down distressed.  
“I know,” Eddie hated the fact that he could never see his friend again. “I will miss you.” Nina smiles in this bitter sweet moment. “We will miss you. Fabian will miss you.”  
Nina looked down. She was heartbroken at the fact that she will never see Fabian again. “Do you have the letter?” Nina asked anxious. She had to make sure Fabian understood it was for the best. Eddie nodded pulling the letter out of his pocket.  
“Flight number 194 to Liverpool England is now boarding,” The announcer said over the intercom.  
“That’s me,” Eddie said perking himself up. He went in for a hug. “I’ll miss you chosen one,” Eddie whispered in Nina’s ear. She smiled at this. They pulled apart, but Eddie was still holding onto her hand. Nina looked down at the ground upset about the fact that she never gave the rest of the gang a proper goodbye. “I’ll say hi for you, yeah?” Eddie offered slowly letting go of Nina’s hand. She nodded in response.  
…  
“So Rufus,” Nina says standing in front of the door. She managed to get herself untied. “Who’s the osirian?”  
Rufus grons. He hates Nina’s stubbornness. “Sit back down child,” he growls shoving Nina out of the way. She stumbles about to fall into the chair, but instead she stood her ground.  
“Not until you tell me who the osirian is.” She crosses her arms.  
“I’m. not. Going to. Tell. you,” Rufus got in Nina’s face.  
“Fine,” Nina plops back in her chair and crosses her arms like a baby that didn’t get their way. There was only a few moments of silence before Nina spoke again. “Why can’t we do whatever we have to do here?” Nina asked pretending to be dumbfounded.  
“DO YOU EVER SHUT UP, CHILD!” Rufus yells in her face.  
Nina tries not to smile. “ I will. If you tell me why the gatehouse is so important and who the osirian is,” Nina smirks hoping he will crack.  
“Because the secret room in the gatehouse is a portal to the afterlife!” Rufus cracks.  
Nina smirked. “And who’s the osiran?”  
“Me,” Rufus whispered realizing his mistake.  
…  
“Did you have another dream last night?” Fabian asked Eddie as they were getting ready to start the day.  
“Uh, yeah,” Eddie muttered looking through his stuff for his favorite pair of Nike shoes.  
“How bad was it?” Fabian asks. He knew it couldn’t be that bad because Eddie didn’t wake up screaming.  
“Not bad at all. I think we can do this,” Eddie enounces looking up at Fabian who was sitting on his bed.  
“Good. let’s round up the gang,” Fabian said. They got up and walked out the door. Fabian went next door to retrieve Alfie while Eddie went upstairs to get the girls.  
…  
“It’s got to be around here someone,” Alfie mummers throwing his stuff all around looking for something.  
“Uh, Alfie what are you doing!?” Fabian asks shocked as he entered Alfie’s mess of a room.  
“I was looking everywhere for that ring that Amber got me, but I can’t find it anywhere!” Alfie utters frantically.  
“But you don’t wear rings?” Fabian says in a questioning tone.  
“Yeah, but I want to show Amber I care. Could you help me look for it?” Alfie asks however the tone in his voice made it sound more like a command. Fabian nods and kneels to the ground to find the ring.  
“So, you still really like Amber, yeah?” Fabian asked hoping the answer was no for Alfies sake, but knowing it wasn’t.  
“Yeah,” Alfie quickly turns his head to Fabian then just as quickly turns back.  
…  
“Come on Patricia what are you afraid of?” Joy asks. They were talking about how Eddie and Patricia split up and why they should get back together.  
“Nothing, marriage just isn’t my thing,” Patricia shrugs.  
“Ugh, you’re hopeless. Come on Amber help me you,” Joy pleaded.  
Amber swiveled her spinny chair around. “I agree with Joy,” Amber responds putting on her lip gloss. “Patricia all you do is talk about how brave you are, but when it comes to love you’re a chicken. Just tell Eddie you love him.”  
“It’s not that easy,” Patricia sighs.  
“What makes it so-” Joy was cut off my the knock on the door. “Come in!” joy shouts to the person on the other side of the door. Eddie’s head appears through the door.  
“You girls ready?” he asks. They all nod and head out the door. Amber and Joy both smile at Eddie as they walk past him while he holds the door open for them, however Patricia keeps her head down.  
…  
“Alright guys I have a plan,” Eddie lively says.  
“What’s gotten into him?” Joy leans over to ask Fabian who she was sitting next to.  
“He had a good dream,” Fabian whispers back.  
“Ohhh,” Joy says not understanding why that was a big deal.  
“So, what’s the plan?” Patricia asks. She was sitting on the arm of the chair by the door even though no one was sitting in the actually chair.  
“Rufus can’t be that far from the school right?” Eddie says.  
“Why would he not be far from the school?” Amber questioned.  
“Because he needs Eddie to be able to complete the task,” Fabian explains.  
“Oh right,” Amber nods still not fully understanding.  
“So, where should we start looking?” Joy asks.  
“I was think we could split up, me, Fabian, Joy, Patricia and Amber, and Alfie. So that we can cover more ground,” Eddie suggests.  
“Ok yeah.” They all get up and head for the door.  
Eddie starts to get light headed and leans against the doorway. “Are you sure you’re up for this?” Patricia asks Eddie.  
“Yes. We have to do this, for Nina.” Eddie voiced.  
“Nina wouldn’t want you to push yourself,” Amber delivers.  
“Amber’s right, you’re staying here,” Fabian says.  
“I’m fine,” Eddie tries to push himself off the wall, but fails.  
“I’ll stay here with you,” Patricia declares taking Eddie’s arm. “Fabian you can go with Joy.” They both nod.  
“I’ll keep you updated,” Joy says as they start walking out the door. 


	5. house of findings

Eddie and Patricia have been sitting in silence for the past 10 minutes. Eddie was suppose to be trying to get sleep, but he couldn't. He had one question that he wanted to ask Patricia ever since they broke it off but never did. "Why'd you say no?"  
Patricia was shocked when he asked this question. She was going off the assumption that they weren't going to talk about it, ever. "I told you. We were too young," Patricia states.  
"Yeah, but you still wouldn't have said yes if I asked you now," Eddie admitted what he was denying for so long.  
"No," Patricia whispers.  
"See that's what I thought!" Eddie started to get angry. "If that's how you felt then you shouldn't have made up some lie about us being too young." Patricia closed her eyes and slowly breathed to calm herself down. "I'm sorry," Eddie shook his head after realizing how stupid he was for getting mad about something that happened years ago.  
"It's ok Eddie," Patricia says softly.  
"It was because the proposal was to extravagant wasn't it?" Eddie asked. He started remembering how he proposed. Patricia and Eddie were on the balcony of their hotel room at a party. There were fireworks and Eddie paid for one of the sets to spell Yacker. After Patricia saw the fireworks she turned to Eddie who was on bended knee with a crystal ring in his hand. Patricia was shocked and overwhelmed that was only part of the reason why she said no.  
"Get some sleep, Eddie," Patricia responded effortlessly.  
...  
"So Rufus," Rufus huffed.  
"What?"  
"When are we going to the gatehouse?" Nina asks hoping to get the same mental breakdown as before.  
"I'm not going to crack again," Rufus grunts.  
Nina rolls her eyes then came up with something, "Come on who am I gonna tell?" Nina had no idea sibuna was planning on saving her. She just had a feeling that she would be safe.  
"Friday."  
Friday. Two days from now Rufus was planning on taking Nina to the afterlife with him.  
...  
"I was tired of your lame excuses. I thought you were seeing someone else so I decided to follow you," Eddie started to remember back to Junior year.  
"So romantic," Alfie said.  
"So stalky," Patricia responded.  
"Hey, I'm pretty regular compared to most things going on around here," Eddie fired back.  
"Well you still haven't told us how you ended up in here," Patricia said. They were in the creepy old red barn.  
"The Barn! The Barn! The Barn!" Eddie shouts waking up. This caused Patricia to jump up from Fabian's bed that she was laying in.  
"Eddie what?" she asked walking over to him.  
"Remember junior year when Rufus took Jerome, you guys went to save him and I followed you?" Patricia nodded as she listened closely. "I think that's where she is."  
"Alright! Nice job Weasel!" Patricia jumps with excitement. Eddie smiles at his nickname.  
"Alright, well, let's go!" Eddie says hopping out of his bed, but soon stumbling and falling back onto the bed.  
"You're not going anywhere," Patricia insisted. "I'll text Fabian and let him know."  
"Ok," Eddie sighs. He hates the fact that he can't do anything, but he's been feeling better from being here again. For some reason this life threatening stuff gives him the fulfillment he needs in life.  
...  
'Buzzz, Buzzz,' Fabian's phone rings. He picks it up. It was Patricia explaining where they thought Nina was. "Who was that?" Joy asks after Fabs hangs up.  
"Patricia, she said they might have figured out where Nina is come on let's go."  
...  
"Do you see him?" Joy asks Fabian. They were hiding behind the bushes that were only a few feet away from where Nina was supposed to be.  
"No, I'm going in," Fabian says jumping over the bushes.  
"Wait, I'm coming with you!" Joy whisper shouts running after him.  
They make it to the door which of course had a million locks on it. "This is definitely the place," Fabian whispers.  
"Yeah, but how are we going to get in?" Joy sighs.  
"Uhhh," Fabian looks around for something he could use to pick the lock. "Do you have a bobby pin?"  
"Yeah?" Joys says confused pulling the pin out of her hair.  
"Eddie taught me this a while back," Fabian responds bending down to start picking the first lock. "Can you keep watch?" Joy nods turning around to watch out for Rufus. "We're in!" Fabian turns to Joy and whispers excitedly. Joy jumps in delight. "I'm going in." The door creaks open.  
"Ahhhhh," Fabian hears as he is being charged at. Nina stops once she realizes who it is. "Fabian!" she shouts with excitement wrapping her arms around him. Fabian smiled a genuine smile and pulled her in tight. Finally, he let go.  
"We came to save you!" Fabian shouts with passion.  
"Oh, Fabian I can't go with you," they were holding each other's arms.  
"What why?" Fabian asks confused. Why would she want to stay?  
"He'll know where I've gone," Nina exclaims. "But come friday at the gatehouse,"  
"Ok."  
"Now go," Nina shoes Fabian away.  
...  
Joy and Fabian run into Eddie's room later that day when they got back. "Well, did you find her?" Eddie asks while everyone else jolts up.  
"Yes, we did," Fabian answers.  
"Well, where is she?" Patricia asks.  
"She's still there," Fabian responds.  
"What?" Amber starts charging towards them. "How could you just leave her there?"  
"She told us to Amber," Joy defends Fabian.  
"Why would she do that?" Amber questions.  
"Because she knew that Rufus would know we took her."  
"So, how are we going to get her back?" Eddie asks.  
"Friday at the gatehouse."  
"Ok, friday at the gatehouse is when we save Nina," Eddie says placing his hand over his right eye. The rest of them follow. "Sibuna!" they all shout.


	6. house of discussions

“So, how did it feel seeing Nina again?” Eddie asked Fabian just before they went to bed.   
“Intense.” Fabian stated precisely.   
“Yeah, and…” Eddie responded waiting for more details.   
“And what? She’s married,” Fabian stated firmly.   
“I just didn’t know if you wanted to talk about it,” Eddie huffs laying down in his bed. Fabian soon follows.   
Moments later he arises. “It’s just,” Fabian starts.Eddie dramatically throws his blanket off his body and sits up. “How can she get married? I thought we were meant to for each other,” Fabian sighs. He hated the fact that he could never get over Nina. That is one of the reasons Fabian and Mara never worked out.   
“Maybe it’s time for you to move on,” Eddie suggests.   
“Don’t you think I’ve tried?” Fabian jumps with energy.   
“Do you think seeing her again will help you move on?” Eddie asks.   
“Who knows, I only had like 5 seconds with her,” Fabian sighs.   
“Well, we’ll get her back, and then you can talk,” Eddie says laying back down.   
“Thanks, Eddie,” Fabian leans over to turn off his lamp and smiles at Eddie then falls into his pillow.   
….   
“So,” Joy sings at Patricia as they were sitting on their bed.   
“No.” She sharply points at Joy.   
“Come on. You spent half the night with Eddie. We have to talk about it,” Joy beggs.   
“He thinks I said no because his ask was too over the top” murmurs Patricia.  
“Why did you say no anyway?” Amber asks eavesdropping. She was taking off her makeup on the other side of the room.   
“It’s complicated,” Patricia claims.   
“You love him right?” Amber assumes. Joy looks at Patricia sympathetically.  
“Yes.”   
“Then what’s so complicated? If you love someone you marry them,” Amber utters.   
“I can’t!” Patricia was getting irritated. “I vowed to myself that I would never get married.” Joy looks at Patricia tenderly. Patricia responds with a similar look.   
“Just break it!” Amber says with excitement not understanding the intensity of the situation.   
“I can’t Amber!” Patricia was about to break completely.  
Before Amber could fire back Joy interrupted. “What about you? Huh?”  
“What about me?” Amber huffs flipping her hair.   
“Why aren’t you and Alfie together?” Joy asks with a smirk.   
“Because,” Amber draws out. “I have a boyfriend. unlike some people,” Amber nods towards Patricia.   
“I have my reasons,” Patricia says defensively.  
“Eddie,” Joy coughs. Patricia overly gasps and throws a pillow at Joy. “Hey,” she shouts as Amber giggles. Patricia glares at Joy half meaning it as a joke half not.   
“Anyway,” Joy turns towards Amber. “We’ve already talked about this. Just break up with Mick.”  
“But he’s a great guy,” Amber wines.   
“So is Alfie,” Patricia states looking at Amber deeply.   
“Come on he’s really trying. Didn’t you see him wearing your ring today?” Joy cries for Alfies defense. Amber looks down trying to hid the smile sprawling across her face. “Come on that has to mean something,” Joy expresses.   
“It does,” Amber states.   
“So? What does that mean?” Joy asks interested.   
Amber looks over at the clock. “It’s late we should be getting to bed,” she smiles. Patricia and Joy look at each other and roll their eyes.   
…  
“So, what about you and Patricia?” Fabian asks as they were getting ready the next morning.   
“What about us?” Eddie asks leaning out of his closet where he was looking for his shoes.   
“You spent like half the day together right? Something had to have happened,” Fabian assumes sitting on his bed next to the door.   
“Yeah,” he sits on the end of his bed to put on his shoes. “I found out she never wanted to marry me,” Eddie looks down.   
“Oh Eddie I’m so sorry,” Fabian says compassionately.   
“It’s no big deal, I kinda knew it in the first place,” Eddie shrugges.   
“Don’t take it too personally. I don’t think she ever wanted to get married in the first place,” Fabian says trying to make Eddie feel better.   
“Yeah, but I thought I could change that,” Eddie states.   
“I’m sorry Eddie.”   
“Hey, this is how I think of it, we loved each other once and that was enough. She hasn’t seen anyone since and I haven’t seen anyone since so, we’re both being tortured seeing each other again. It will be all better after we save Nina tomorrow,” eddie explains.  
“I guess,” Fabian sighs deciding to not fight with Eddie even though his logic makes no sense.   
…  
“Hey Amber are you coming down to breakfast with us?” Joy asks as her and Patricia walk towards the door with their arms linked together.   
“No,” Amber responds way to perky.   
“Wow, good dream?” Patricia questions her upbeatness.   
“No, I’m going to break up with Mick.” Joy and Patricia looked at one another shocked.   
“And then are you going to ask out Alfie?” Joy questions.   
“Something like that,” Amber turns around to her computer. Joy and Patricia look at each other with their eyes widened then they shrugged at the same time and walked out the door to leave Amber alone.   
…   
“So,” Jerome says in a little box on Alfies computer. They facetime each other almost everyday. “Wait, dude, what’s on your finger?” Jerome laughs.   
Alfie looks down at his finger with the bright silver ring that had a lion's face on it. “Amber gave to me,” Alfie said perking up.   
Jerome frowns. “I thought you were getting over her?” he sighs.   
“I can’t help it. Somehow she’s more amazing then she was in highschool,” Alfie gushes.   
“You need to get over her.”   
Alfie pauses. “If something happened between you and Joy and you guys broke it off. Would you be able to get over her?”   
Jerome looked down, “no I guess not.”   
“It’s the exact thing with Amber. I just can’t get over her. I’ve tried,” Alfie explains.   
“Wow, you really love her don’t you?” Jerome realizes.   
“Now more than ever.”   
…   
“Hey, babe,” Mick says at his home in New York.   
“Hi Mick,” Amber responds with a soft smile.   
“What’s up? This isn’t the usually time to call.” Mick and Amber set up a schedule for when they would talk to each other.   
“We need to talk,” Amber responded in a serious voice.  
“Yeah, I assumed that since you called,” Mick chuckled not understand the seriousness of the call.   
“No, Mick,” Amber looked at the computer screen. Most of the time when Mick talked to Amber over facetime he couldn’t pick up on the emotions but when Amber looked at him this time he knew. He could feel exactly what was happening.   
“Oh,” he sighed hunching over.   
“Like you said back sophomore year, ‘we’re mates, not dates.’ I love you Mick, but I’m not in love with you.” She emphasized the word in.   
Mick sighed looking down. “Say hi to Alfie for me, Ambs,” Mick forced a smile.   
Amber lightly smiled back. “Thanks Mick.” And with that Amber closed her laptop. That was officially the end of Mickber.   
…  
The gang was sitting at the dinner table talking and laughing while eating their food. “So, how’s Mick?” Fabian asks having no idea what happened between the two of them a few hours ago. Joy and Patricia glanced at each other then looked at Amber waiting for her to answer. She takes a moment.   
“Not too good right now, I assume,” Amber lets out an extremely fact laugh in this awkward situation. Fabian crunched his eyebrows together signalling that he didn’t understand. She looks down, “we broke up.” Everyone's mouth dropped and Alfie tried not to laugh.   
“Oh Amber.” Patricia and Joy got up next to her to comfort her. Amber told the both of them that she was going to dump him, but they never thought she’d actually do it.  
A few minutes passed. It was almost the end of supper time. “Alfie came I talk to you in your room?” Amber swallows. Alife nods standing up. Amber takes the napkin off her lap and follows Alfie out.   
“What is it?” he asks once they get to his room.   
“I’m sorry,” Amber steps closer to Alfie.  
“For what?” Alfie slowly steps away.  
“For ever giving up on us,” Amber continues to step closer.   
Alfie didn’t understand what was going on. “It’s ok,” Alife says quietly.   
“I still love you.”  
Alife smiles. “I love you too.” Amber steps closer but this time Alife didn’t step away. He wraps his arms around Amber's waist and pulls her in. Their lips slowly touch. Amfie was finally getting their happily ever after.


	7. house of savings

“Are you guys ready?” Eddie asked the gang just as they were about to head to the gatehouse. They all noded. “Sibuna!” they said in unison. They walk out the of the house with Fabian in the front, the Alfie and Amber, then Eddie, then Patricia and Joy. Patricia runs up next to Eddie.   
“You okay?” Patricia asks making sure he is able to go out.   
“Yeah, I feel good,” Eddie nods.   
“Good,” Patricia smiles widely. They walk to the gatehouse together talking the whole way.   
…   
“Let’s go,” Rufus grunts yanking Nina off her chair. Rufus pulls Nina all the way to the gatehouse.   
“I think I see them,” Fabian whispers to the rest of the group as they hide in the bushes on the side of the house.   
“Okay, let’s go,” Eddie whispers and opens the hidden door on the side of the house. They snuck in and hid until Rufus and Nina got to the secret room.   
“How do you plan to get in?” Nina asks as they get to the opening of the secret room.   
“With this,” Rufus pulls out Denby’s sun key from his pocket.   
“How’d he get that?” Fabian whispers hiding under the table next to Eddie. Eddie shrugs watching intently.   
“When should we go in?” Eddie asks as they watch Rufus pull Nina up the stairs   
Fabian waited a moment to respond. “NOW!” he says loudly so the rest of the gang could hear from their hiding spots. They all ran up the stairs.  
“Rufus stop!” Eddie shouts.  
“What how do you get in here?” he growls.   
“We used the stairs,” Amber says just coming into the room. Rufus rolled his eyes at her remark.   
“Well you’re too late,” Rufus grunts pulling the staff of osiris off the ground. He slammed it into the ground and a massive red portal began to open. Rufus violently grabs Nina’s arm to pull her into the afterlife.   
“NO!” Fabian shouts pulling Nina back out of Rufus’ grasp. On the other side of the room Joy sees that Rufus was about to pull Fabian in out of instinct. She runs over to Rufus and pushes him in. The portal closes with all of sibuna safe. They were all panting and out of breath.   
“We did it,” Eddie says quietly. “We did it!” this time Eddie shouted. They all let out a laugh of relief and go in for a group hug. Rufus was finally actually completely gone.   
…  
As soon as they got back to the house Nina took a shower and then put on some of Amber clothes. She tried to find her most casual outfit. “I’m so glad to have you back, Nina,” Amber smiles at Nina as she searched her closet.   
“Yeah, it’s really good to see you again Amber,” Nina lightly smiles taking the clothes from Ambers hands.   
“Yeah, we really should hang out more, I mean we both live in America now.” Nina nods slowly. Nina knew that Amber lived in America. She just didn’t know how to contact any of them. Nina thought that everyone hated her after not coming back.   
…  
Nina enters the living room where Fabian and Eddie were sitting. “Talk to her,” Eddie whispers lifting himself off the couch to leave Fabian alone with Nina. Nina smiles slowly walking towards Fabian.   
“Thanks,” she pauses. “For saving me back there.”   
Fabian shrugs. “You would have done the same,” he smiles.   
“Yeah, I guess.” There was a moment of awkward silence.   
“I missed you,” Fabian says genuinely.   
“I’ve missed you too. I’m really sorry for not coming back senior year.”  
“It’s okay Nina, I understand why you had to stay away.” He just didn’t understand why she got married.   
Nina lightly smiles. “I’m sorry I didn’t try to keep in contact.”  
“Nina,” Fabian grabbed Ninas arms. “You did what you had to do.”  
“Thanks Fabian, you’ve always been so understanding.” Fabians hands were still attached to Ninas arms. They stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like forever but they didn’t care. Nina cleared her throat pulling them both out of the trance. Nina pulled her arms from Fabians grasp.   
“Right, you have a husband,” Fabian says. He was relieved that she did that because he was about to kiss her.   
“Fabian,” Nina sighs. Tears start to form at the bottom of Fabians eyes. “I want you to know it was never my intention to hurt you.”  
“I know,” Fabian responded.   
“You were always my first love.”  
“And you were mine.” This was a bittersweet moment for the both of them. Fabian smiles then gets up to leave the room.   
“Wait,” Nina shouts causing Fabian to turn around. “Friends?” she asks. Nina never wanted to ruin their friendship,   
Fabian smiles a genuine smile. “Always,” and he exits.   
…  
“Hey, how’d it go?” Eddie asks putting his magazine down after seeing that Fabian entered the room.   
“Good.”  
“Yeah?” Eddie says wanting more detail.   
“We’re friends,” Fabian plops down on his bed.   
“And is that a good thing?” he asks.   
“I guess, it’s the best I can get,” he sighs.  
“I’m sorry, Fabian.”   
“I guess I’m just destined to be alone,” fabian slumps over.   
“No, you’ll find somebody,” Eddie expresses.   
“Yeah like who? I already blew it with Mara.”   
“Then maybe Mara’s not the one.”   
“Then who is?” Fabian throws his arms up.   
Eddie made a thinking face. “You and KT are getting pretty close aren’t you?”   
“Yeah, but we’re just friends,” Fabian assures Eddie. He never thought of KT like that.   
“You don’t have to be,” Eddie smirks.   
“Are you suggesting I ask KT out?”   
“What’s the worst that could happen?” Eddie asks.   
“Um, she says no and our friendship is ruined,” Fabian mentions.   
“I don’t think she’ll say no,” Eddie smiles. Eddie and KT have had this conversation a million times.   
“What makes you so sure?” Fabian questions.   
“A little bird told me,” Eddie grins.   
“Are you saying that she likes me?”   
“I’m not saying anything.”   
Fabian starts to think. What if he did ask KT out? It couldn’t be that bad. Maybe it will become something.   
…  
“So,” Nina started. “You and Jerome? I never saw that one coming.” Nina laughs.   
“No one did,” Patricia says.   
“Yeah, but it happened and we’re in love.”   
“No offense, but you’re the last one of us I ever thought would get married,” Nina states. Right after the graduation party Jerome took Joy out to the woods and had a picnic under the stars and that’s when he asked her. He said he didn’t wanna waste any time.   
“I didn’t think I would ever get married either.”   
“Sounds like someone else we know,” Amber smiles looking at Patricia. She rolls her eyes.   
“Come on Patty, tomorrow's the last day to talk to him,” Joy reminds her.   
“I know,” Patricia sighs.   
…  
It was the next morning and everyone was preparing to leave. “We really need to do this again sometime,” Joy smiles.   
“Yeah, and no creepy capture next time,” Amber laughs.   
Nina scoffs “yeah.” They were all hugging each other and saying their goodbyes.   
“I’ll met you in New York, babe,” Alfie says to his new girlfriend.   
“Yes,” Amber responds. “Come to visit sometime, yeah?” Amber turns to ask Nina.   
“Of course,” she smiles.   
“I can’t wait to meet your husband.”   
“And I know he can’t wait to meet you,” Nina giggles. The three of them, Nina, Amber, Alfie, say the rest of their goodbye and head out.   
“Talk to him,” Joy whispers in Patricia’s ear pointing towards Eddie. Patricia rolls her eyes and shoves her hand in her pocket.   
“Fine.”   
“Hey, Eddie.” Eddie turns around to look at Patricia.   
“Yeah?”   
“Can we talk?” she asks politely.   
“Oh no, Patricia’s being polite, run,” Fabian jokes.   
Patricia glares at him. “Yeah, we can go in here,” Eddie says taking Patricia's hand and guiding her into the living room. “What do you want to talk about?” Eddie asks once they get into the room.   
“I wanted to marry you.”


	8. house of love

Eddie was shocked. If she wanted to marry him she would have said yes, right? “I-I” Eddie had no idea what to say.   
“I know, I’m a jerk, but-” Patricia was interrupted.   
“No, yacker, you’re not. I should have known it was too soon,” he says trying to take the blame. “Can I ask why you said no then?” he had no idea what her answer would be.   
“My parents,” Patricia threw herself on the couch.   
“What about them?”   
“Their divorce wrecked my sister and I.” Eddie sighed. If he would have known that he never would have asked her then or in that way. “We vowed never to get married after that,” Patricia finished.   
“Oh Patricia, I had no idea.”   
“Yeah well, it’s not like I go around talking about it all the time,” she shrugged.   
“I know but you should have told me.”  
“I know I was scared,” Patricia says crossing her arms.   
“Wow, Patricia scared that’s a new concept,” Eddie jokes.   
“Shut up weasel,” Patricia laughs shoving Eddie.   
“Eddie,” Turdy sticks her head through the doorway. “The taxi’s here to take you to the airport.” Eddie and Patricia looked at each other then frowned. They were just getting this back to normal between them.   
“It can go without me,” Eddie says slyly grabbing Patricia's hand.   
“But it needs you-”   
“Trudy.” Eddie points his head towards Patricia.   
“Oh right of course,” she says before exiting.   
“Now where were we?” Eddie asks smirking.   
“I think we were just about to make up,” Patricia smiles and leans in for a kiss. They kissed for the first time in four years, but it felt like they never stopped.   
…  
Eddie stayed in England with Patricia as she went to school to become a nurse. He went on following in his father’s footsteps and studied to become a teacher/headmaster.   
Joy and Jerome went on expecting their first child. Joy would become a stay at home mom and Jerome would one of the best cops known to man.   
Alfie and Amber would get married and travel around the world providing clothes for those in need.   
Nina and her husband, Mike, would find happiness in a small town up in seattle where they will have six kids.   
Fabian never asked KT out like Eddie suggested, but they did make a packed. If neither of them were married by the time they were 30 they would get married. And they did, but don’t worry they did really love each other.   
As for Mara and Mick they met up at one of Micks football tournaments and fell in love all over again.  
And Willow of course was off being Willow somewhere.   
The whole Anubis gang vowed to come back every year to catch up and don’t worry there are plenty of mysteries left unsolved.


End file.
